The Return Of General Raam
by General Raam
Summary: General Raam comes back to kill Delta Squad.


_**The Return Of General Raam**_

Marcus Fenix was cleaning off his chainsaw gun after a battle with locusts. His best friend Dom walked up and said yo what's up Marcus Fenix?

Marcus Fenix said hey dom I am cleaning the blood off my chainsaw gun from that locust I cut in half heh heh. Dom said yo Marcus Fenix your the shit bro. Marcus Fenix smiled. Then all off a sudden Colonel Hoffman walked up to Marcus Fenix and Dom and said Marcus Fenix I have a new mission for delta squad. General Raam has emerged from the immulsion, and he is killing all of the cogs if we don't stop him now he could kill all the cogs. But we need all the cogs to fight the locust Marcus Fenix yelled at Colonel Hoffman. Dom said very loudly I thought General Raam fell into the imulsion how did he survive? Colonel Hoffman was very angry that he did not know how General Raam survived. He yelled I dont know how General Raam survived but we need to kill him as soon as possible. Gather up the rest of Delta Squad and go kill General Raam.

Marcus Fenix called up Cole Train and Baird and said guys General Raam is back. There was silience. Then Cole Train said fuck and Baird told Marcus Fenix that he was very mad that he did not make sure General Raam was dead when he fell in the imulsion.

They all got on a helicopter and searched for General Raam. All of a suden, a lot of reavers came up next to them. Cole Train said awww shit. Marcus Fenix pulled out a boom shot he got from a boomer he killed before he got on the helicopter. He started shooting the reavers and timed a shot and he blew them all up because of his active reload made his weapon more powerful.

Anya gave Delta Squad a location of where she though General Raam was gathering the locusts to launch his final attack on the cogs. They set there course. Another reaver came but Dom and Baird shot him to death until he was dead. Finally they arrived where Anya said he was. They landed the helicopter and got out. When they got out a boomer shot the helicopter with his boom shot and the helicopter blew up and almost hit Delta Squad.

They saw a bunch of locusts but General Raam was not there. There were too many locusts for Delta Squad to handle, so they started to run away. Then all of a sudden Baird said Marcus Fenix there is a torque bow over there! The locusts were very close but Marcus Fenix ran super fast so that the locust couldn't catch him. Then he shot the torque bow in the middle of them and half of them exploded. Hell yeah Cole Train yelled and then Dom said nice shot Marcus Fenix. Marcus Fenix said all that training he did with the torque bow paid of. But the locusts were not all dead and they chased Delta Squad faster because they were very angry.

All of a sudden Colonel Hoffman showed up with a helicopter and said get in here and picked up Delta Squad just in time. A boomer tried to shoot the helicopter but he couldn't because Baird shot him in the head with his sniper rifle. Marcus Fenix yelled Colonel Hoffman General Raam was not there. Colonel Hoffman said that the locust had tricked them, and General Raam took Anya as a hostage and he brought her to where Marcus Fenix and Dom had there show down with him.

The helicopter got there and Delta Squad got out and saw General Raam and Anya standing there where they fought General Raam before. General Raam threw Anya into the imulsion and let out a loud roar when he saw Marcus Fenix and Dom. Marcus Fenix yelled NOOO!!!!!! but it was too late and Anya was dead. Marcus Fenix started running towards General Raam but then the kryll flew around General Raam and Marcus Fenix could not get to him. Delta Squad started shooting at the kryll untill they flew away and then they started shooting General Raam. Dom yelled no its not possible hes even stronger then last time!

General Raam was laughing because he knew he was going to get his revenge on Delta Squad and then kill all of the cogs. General Raam started stepping towards Marcus Fenix but all of a sudden before the kryll could fly down Cole Train tackled General Raam and started revving his chainsaw gun but General Raam was strong and he through Cole Train and he almost fell in the imulsion.

They kept shooting General Raam but he had the kryll around him. They almost had no ammo left but the kryll were gone. All of a sudden Marcus Fenix Cole Train Dom and Baird rushed General Raam with there chainsaw guns and they pinned him to the ground. General Raam yelled NO! I WILL HAVE MY REVENGE! but it was too late and Marcus Fenix started cutting off General Raams head and said this is for Anya! General Raam yelled as Marcus Fenix cut off his head and then he died.

Marcus Fenix got his revenge but he was sad because Anya was dead. As Colonel Hoffman brought the helicopter near them to pick them up he heard a woman yelling in the background. It was Anya. She grabbed hold of a ledge after General Raam through her off and she hung on. Marcus Fenix yelled for Colonel Hoffman to lower the helicopter and pick her up. Colonel Hoffman let down a ladder and Anya climbed up into the helicopter.

Marcus Fenix looked down at General Raam's body and said I bet he wont come back this time and laughed. Colonel Hoffman said Delta Squad you are the best cogs in the gears army. We may have won the battle today but the war still rages on. We have to attack the locusts where they wont expect. In the hollow.

As Marcus Fenix and the rest of Delta Squad got into the grindlifts Marcus Fenix said its time we finish this war. And they were off.

_**The End.**_


End file.
